El brillo de las estrellas
by Shiorita
Summary: Entonces Sirius mira al pasado para darse cuenta de que no todos sus recuerdos eran desagradables; había algunos que nunca pensó que llegaría a añorar. Sirius!Centric. Retro Dreamer, foro de Weird Sister. One.shoot.


**Bueno, aquí traigo el para el reto Dreamer, en memoria de una usuaria del foro Weird Sisters. Abajo os explico lo que tenía intención de hacer, y así ya me podéis decir si lo conseguí o no. **

**Por ti, Dreamer **

**Gracias Laura por los ánimos. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El brillo de las estrellas **

La lluvia arrecia con fuerza sobre la ciudad de Londres. En la estación de trenes el cartel que sujeta su nombre, King Cross, parece que llora. El susurro que lanzan las locomotoras al arrancar deja atrás un adiós lleno de melancolía. La tristeza se avalanza sobre la ciudad.

El agua se desliza por las calles, envolviendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Las alcantarillas recogen los riachuelos que se forman al lado de los bordillos de las aceras. Los ladrillos de las casas reciben la caricia de la cortina de agua que el cielo envía; y los grandes ventanales de las casas más cercanas a la estación, coleccionan las gotas que caen.

Al otro lado de una de las ventanas un hombre observa la escena con una mirada oscura y profunda. Su rostro adulto muestra unas ojeras marcadas y unos labios en los que se distinguen algunas heridas. Está apoyado en la pared de su casa, con los hombros caídos y las manos sobre sus rodillas que, levantadas, llegan a la altura del alfeizar.

La tarde fría no le agrada, pero no puede dejar de mirarla. Piensa que, quizás así, se pueda olvidar de su estado actual y de porqué se siente como si una maldición pesara sobre él. Aunque los recuerdos no paren de asomarse a su mente, provocandole sentimientos de añoranza por cosas que creyó haber olvidado.

No vuelve la vista hacia atrás, hacia el interior de la casa. Sin embargo comienza a distinguirla afuera. Entre los finos hilos de lluvia Sirius distingue la primera escena de una tarde que promete no tener fin.

Es un día muy parecido al que acababa de dejar atrás. Una sala de color verde, en cuyas paredes descansa un tapizado en el que hay dibujado un inmenso árbol, aparece ante sus ojos. Una puerta se abre sigilosamente. Por el umbral entra un bellísima mujer con un niño en sus brazos. La sigue un hombre, muy parecido a Sirius, con otro chico, algo más mayor, agarrado a su mano. Walburga se detiene ante una de las ramas de la familia, la que les corresponde a ellos.

-Ven aquí, Sirius –dice y Orión se acerca con su hijo mayor. -¿Ves todo esto?

Sirius asiente, recorriendo con sus ojos la sala entera, desde la primera rama hasta la que le señala su madre.

-Es la familia Black, una de las casas más nobles de la Historia de la Magia. Más noble y más importante. Cuando seas mayor herederás todo lo que ella significa.- el tono de Walburga suena solemne y Sirius no se atreve a replicar, sólo tiene seis años.

Cuando Walburga sonríe y le habla al pequeño Regulus, Sirius mira a Orión. Su padre tiene la mirada perdida entre todas las ramas y los rostros que éstas sostienen. Sirius tira de su mano para captar su atención. Orión baja la cabeza y emula la sonrisa de su mujer, pero en ellla Sirius nota algo diferente. Algo que a sus seis años aún no entiende, algo que va acompañado de un susurro quedo, algo que repite _con todo lo que eso significa_.

Otra escena se superpone a ésta. Las cocinas de Grimuld Place no son tan grandes como antes; Walburga ha preferido aumentar el vestíbulo y ha cambiado algunas paredes de la casa con un simple gesto de varita. En la estancia caben sin problemas unas tres personas. Kreacher, siempre presente cuando se le necesita; Walburga, la que manda en todo; y Regulus, a quien le encanta ir a visitar al elfo, pues siempre hay alguna golosina que éste le pasa por contrabando.

Orión y Sirius, en cambio, no son muy amigos de pasarse por allí. Walburga ha vivido en esa casa desde siempre, y conoce a Kreacher como si fuera ella misma. En cambio, para Kreacher, Orión no deja de ser un extraño y eso, unido a la falta de interés del segundo, se convierte en una tensa relación entre ambos. Algo que Sirius ha heredado junto con el rostro hermoso de su padre.

Nadie sabe porqué ha comenzado todo esto. Nadie lo sabe o nadie quiere decirlo. Hasta hace unos instantes Walburga estaba castigando a Kreacher por falta de interés en la cocina, mientras sus dos hijos miraban a escondidas tras la puerta, llenos de curiosidad. Ahora, en cambio, tras la acusación de Kreacher contra Sirius, quien no ha sabido defenderse, Walburga está furiosa con su hijo mayor. Y sin que se percate su mano, de repente, le cruza la cara.

Los ojos de Sirius parpadean, tratando de contener las lágrimas. No va a mostrar que le duele, menos delante de ese estúpido elfo, así que calla y soporta la vergüenza en silencio.

Por suerte, Orión entra en ese preciso instante y tranquiliza a su mujer. Con unas suaves palabras, le hace darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. _Ridiculizar a su hijo delante de un criado; ya le castigará luego, pero no delante de la servidumbre._ Walburga asiente y abraza a su hijo, en un gesto que no revela mucho arrepentimiento.

Kreacher, que la conoce tan bien como ella a él, no se deja engañar; en cambio, Sirius, en la inocencia propia de los diez años, sí. Abraza a su madre y, sin querer, una lágrima se escapa entre sus pestañas.

Pronto, Sirius aprendió que en la mansión Black las mentiras no existían. Que nadie decía mentiras, porque en realidad tampoco había verdades. Pronto, Sirius aprendió que lo que más reinaba en la mansión Black era el silencio. El mismo silencio que ahora acecha por todos los pasillos.

Cierra los ojos y hace un recorrido, mental, por toda la casa. Las cocinas, el vestíbulo… hasta llegar a las escaleras. Posa las manos en la barandilla de caoba que su madre tantas veces mandaba sacar brillo y que ahora, sino fuera por Molly, tendría varias capas de polvo. Sube los escalones de uno en uno, despacio… hasta que sus pasos comienzan a andar rápidos. Empieza a saltar los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando llega al piso de arriba ya ha soltado hace tiempo la barandilla.

Recorre el pasillo dando pequeños saltos de ilusión, que disimula para que nadie lo note antes de que llegue el momento. No llama a la puerta de su hermano, entra sin llamar, sobresaltándolo. Regulus saca la cabeza de uno de sus libros y mira a su hermano. La sonrisa radiante de Sirius le hace relegar su lectura a segundo plano y correr hacia él.

-¡Me han comprado la escoba! ¡Es una Barredora, el último modelo que han sacado! ¡Todo el equipo de Irlanda tiene una! –las palabras se le atragantan por la emoción.

Regulus lo toma de las manos, feliz por la alegría de su hermano.

-Vayamos fuera a probarla- le propone con los ojos brillantes.

Sirius lo mira, extrañado. Le gustaría decirle que no, que la escoba es sólo suya, que Orión se la ha regalado a él; pero no puede negarle nada a Reg, y eso también lo sabe. Asiente con la cabeza, consciente de que si fuera otra persona, nunca compartiría su escoba.

El Sirius de la ventana sonríe entre recuerdos. Casi había olvidado los buenos momentos que había pasado en esa casa. Durante tanto tiempo ha estado huyendo de lo que ser Black significaba que nunca se ha percatado de que había momentos que merecían ser rescatados. En cuanto piensa en esto, la ley de Murphy hace su aparición.

Sirius no puede recordar el primer grito de su madre, tampoco el último. Curiosamente, hoy, está en silencio. Escondida tras la cortina que oculta su retrato, Walburga permanece callada. Sirius ignora si es un silencio acusador, amargo, melancólico… o incluso lleno de remordimientos. El suyo se ha convertido en algo así sin que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta.

Sirius sabe que las discusiones comenzaron antes de llegar a Hogwarts, quizás el año anterior.

Walburga había nacido para ser la heredera de la Mansión Black; sin embargo, el nacimiento de Orión casi la había arrebatado ese derecho. Walburga, hermosa y muy inteligente, había sabido cómo moverse para conseguir lo que siempre había considerado de ella, la casa de sus padres.

Orión, en cambio, había sabido, desde el momento en que fue capaz de razonar, que aquella casa sería suya. Quizás por no quererle quitar el sueño a su prima, o porque era un hombre que aceptaba su destino sin oponerse a él, aunque sí cuestionándoselo, se había casado con Walburga.

Walburga era imponente, poderosa, inteligente, manipuladora, en muchas ocasiones egoísta, altanera, tradicional… Sirius era muy parecido a ella. Orión, en cambio, era tranquilo, observador, obediente, escéptico, callado… Y Regulus había heredado ese carácter.

Sin embargo Sirius no sólo era hijo de Walburga, sino también de Orión. Sirius recuerda, como si hubiera sido esa misma tarde, otra en la que su padre lo llamó. Sirius recuerda que cuando Kreacher apareció en el salón su madre hablaba con orgullo de su hijo ante Druella, la esposa de su hermano, que acababa de recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Walburga sonrió más ampliamente y se levantó para ir hasta donde él, que jugaba con sus primas y su hermano. Walburga lo cogió de la mano y le instó para que fuera a buscar a su padre:

-Ve con Orión. Ahora que ya eres mayor, tendrás una charla con él. De padre a hijo, que no olvidarás.

Walburga estaba segura de ello; aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera existido aquella conversación. Por todo lo que acarreó después.

Orión, sentado en una butaca de la inmensa biblioteca de la mansión, leía completamente absorto. Sirius entró tímidamente. La figura de su padre siempre le infundía respeto; nunca temor, mas sí impresión. Orión era un hombre que pocas veces sonreía, aunque cuando regalaba ese gesto a sus hijos a éstos les infundía cientos de sentimientos reconfortantes; inteligente y silencioso, siempre atento a tantas noticias que se sucedían en el mundo mágico. Un mundo del que, tanto Sirius como Regulus, no quería salir; al menos, no aún.

-Sirius, siéntate –le pidió su padre, mientras colocaba el libro en la estantería con la varita.

Orión respiró con fuerza, sin saber por dónde comenzar su discurso. No quería que su hijo cometiera los mismos errores que él. Desde su más tierna infancia, Sirius había dado muestras de poseer más carácter de su padre. Y Orión sabía que eso era lo que le había hecho a él perder la oportunidad de brillar. Porque Orión podría ser el nombre de una constelación, pero las constelaciones sólo aguantan el resplandor de otras estrellas. Sirius y Regulus eran, además de los nombres de sus hijos, las dos estrellas más brillantes de la constelación de Orión, y su padre estaba decidido a enseñarles a brillar, con luz propia.

-A partir de ahora vas a comenzar una etapa nueva. Hogwarts no es el sueño del que te han hablado, es el camino para conseguir todos los sueños por los que quieres luchar. Si hay algo que debes aprender mientras estés ahí es a defender tus sueños, tus aspiraciones. No importa si eres ambicioso o valiente, si eres inteligente o piadoso; lo importante es que sea tú mismo. Has de aprender que la magia no sirve para nada sino es en libertad; y que la libertad carece de sentido en un mundo en el que tú no tomes las riendas de tu vida.

Orión calló de pronto. Si su esposa, sus padres o cualquier otro Black le hubieran oído decir aquello le habrían tachado del árbol genealógico. Algo que Orión no hubiera soportado pues amaba aquella casa, aquella familia, a su esposa, a su vida. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Sirius, su hijo mayor, su orgullo, no exprimiera la vida todo lo que pudiera.

-Encontrarás a muchos que no piensen como tú, que traten de manipularte, que te deshonren, que te ultrajen… Pero tú debes ser fuerte. Debes… brillar. Sirius, eres la estrella más brillante de Orión; eres mi estrella. Cuando te veas en esas situación tienes que buscar la fuerza dentro de ti, en los que te apoyan, en los que te aman… tienes que descubrir que no estás sólo. Pero antes has de ser valiente; lo suficientemente valiente para decidir que sólo tú has de gobernar tu vida y nadie más.

Sirius asintió, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Orión le había dicho. Agarró la mano de su padre, cuando éste la posó sobre su hombro. Sonrió y trató de prometerle, entre tartamudeos, que lo haría. Orión lo miró largamente y luego se volvió para sentarse de nuevo en la butaca, al calor de la lumbre.

Sirius se giró para marcharse. Tenía la mano en el pestillo de la puerta, cuando Orión alzó de nuevo la voz:

-Sirius, prométeme que este será nuestro secreto. Ni a Walburga, ni a Reg.

Sirius desplazó la mirada hasta su padre, sobresaltándose al ver una lágrima correr por su rostro. No se movió, no se atrevía; asintió de nuevo y se marchó. Dejando atrás una escena que nunca olvidaría; y, quizás, la única promesa que cumplió a lo largo de su vida.

El expreso de Hogwarts esperaba impaciente que todos los alumnos subieran a él para empezar el camino hacia el castillo. No era el único. A ambos lados de la vía los gritos de emoción se sucedían uno detrás de otro. El rodar de los baúles por la estación, el ulular de las lechuzas en sus jaulas, los pasos raúdos para encontrar sitio en el tren, los suspiros de la locomotora, las risas de los amigos que se reencontraban tras el verano, y el correr, sobre el andén, de aquellos a los que aún no les tocaba emprender aquel viaje.

Todos los niños de familias mágicas sabían que ese día era importante. Los hijos de muggle, en realidad, no tenían ni idea. Para ellos sólo era una oportunidad única, especial… y algo que mantenían en secreto para muchas personas. Para aquellos que tenían padres mágicos era lo que habían esperado durante toda su vida. Y por fin llegaba.

Sirius subió al tren tras despedirse de sus padres varias veces. Bellatrix hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, dejándoles atrás. Narcissa y él, aunque no lo admitieran, estaban presos de la emoción y miraban a sus hermanos pequeños, Andromeda y Regulus despedirse de ellos, con los ojos brillantes. Y prometiéndoles una y otra vez que no se olvidarían de ellos, que les escribirían siempre que pudieran.

-¡Te reservaré un hueco debajo de mi cama de Hogwarts! –le prometió Sirius a Reg con una sonrisa.

Walburga le miró reprobatoriamente, mas se tranquilizó en cuanto Orión le puso la mano sobre su hombro. Regulus y Andromeda se echaron a reír, en el mismo momento en que Dorea avisaba a Walburga de unas compañías poco agraciadas que se acercaban.

-No se atreverán a saludar, espero.

Pero el personaje que se acercaba debía de estar precisamente todo lo contrario. Por lo que Sirius había oído siempre Charlus Potter y su familia eran unos auténticos impresentables, horteras y estúpidos que nadie entendía cómo podían haber llegado a ser lo que eran. Algo que Sirius no entendía al ver el rostro afable del matrimonio, su forma de andar y de vestir –tenían estilo, vamos- y la sonrisa alegre que padres e hijo tenían pintada en la cara. Una sonrisa sincera, de esas que tanto a Regulus como a él se les escapaba después de jugar al Quidditch o de comer chocolate.

El pitido que anunciaba el viaje comenzó a sonar por lo que no hubo mucho tiempo para intercambiar impresiones. James Potter, que así se llamaba el hijo de la pareja, subió de un salto al tren y se despidió de sus padres, quienes le saludaron con la mano desde la plataforma. Walburga y Orión sólo sonrieron, pues eran Black y no iban a comportarse tan enérgicamente. Sirius miró a su compañero y sintió algo de envidia, porque esa espontaniedad era la que él ansiaba ver en su casa, aunque nunca había imaginado que existieran familias así. Narcissa también lo miró y, al contrario que su primo, decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con el susodicho. Buscó una excusa para escabullirse de allí.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a mi hermana. Hasta luego.

Sirius no dijo nada, aún absorto en sus pensamientos; y James tan sólo la sonrió de una manera encantadora que reafirmó la idea que la chica se había hecho sobre él.

Sirius no recuerda cómo comenzó el tema, ni quién lo hizo, pero cuando el tren se detuvo en su última estación tanto James como él estaban empachados a grageas y a ranas de chocolate riéndose sin parar. Tomaron un bote, juntos y Sirius estaba seguro de que hubieran admirado la vista del castillo como los dos compañeros que estaban en el bote con ellos –precisamente los que luego serían sus mejores amigos- si a James no se le hubiera ocurrido tirar gominolas al calamar gigante para ver si pescaba alguna. En lugar de eso, Sirius vio por primera vez una sirena furiosa.

De camino al vestíbulo todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo. La casa de Hogwarts a la que irían. Narcissa lo tenía claro, iría a parar a Slytherin como toda su familia. El muchacho de pelo grasiento con el que se había encontrado en el Expreso pensaba exactamente igual y le contaba a su amiga lo perfecto que sería estar juntos ahí. James, en cambio, apostaba con los dos chicos que estaban en el bote cuál sería la mejor opción para cada uno. Antes de que llegara la profesora McGonagall los tres parecían haber encontrado una solución. James iría a Gryffindor, Remus a Ravenclaw y Peter a Hufflepuff.

Sirius se quedó extasiado cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejarles paso. Con la mente aún pendiente de la elección de las casas avanzó con sus compañeros. Entonces ¿qué le tocaba a él? ¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo toda su familia? Sirius pensó en su padre, en lo que le había dicho días antes –parecía tan lejana aquella conversación- y entonces actuó sin premeditación. Igual que un niño que tira una llama donde hay aceite como si no supiera que va a ocurrir lo que tantas veces le han explicado, igual Sirius se dio la vuelta y se apostó con ellos algo que le cambiaría la vida. A los cuatro.

-Venga, y se supone que yo tengo que estar en Slytherin ¿no? Pues vamos a cambiar eso. Pidámosle al Sombrero que nos ponga en una misma casa, a los cuatro. – Miró las cuatro casas y se decidió- Vayamos los cuatro a Gryffindor y seamos amigos. Los mejores amigos, ¿qué me decís?

Una sencilla frase de un niño de once años… Si su madre hubiera oído esas palabras nunca le hubiera mandado a Hogwarts. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La llama estaba en camino, tarde o temprano, algo explotaría. Por ahora Sirius sólo había lanzado la mano al aire, esperando que algún sueño cayera del cielo para obligarle a perseguirle, a conseguirle, tal como su padre le había pedido. Lo malo de Sirius Black es que, en sus acciones, tendía a arrastrar a muchas personas, como era el caso.

Los tres muchachos asintieron y Sirius avanzó al oír su nombre. Se puso el Sombrero sobre la cabeza y tras muchos dilanciones y silencios ininterrumpidos el Sombrero gritó la respuesta: Gryffindor.

La ovación que nació en la mesa de los leones no paró hasta que el último miembro de su casa se sentó en ella. Si se concentra aún puede notar aquella sensación de estupor y sorpresa que le lanzaban muchos de los alumnos que le conocían, a él y a su familia. Debería haberse sentido incómodo, avergonzado pero no podía. Un hormigueo que nacía en la punta de sus dedos y se propagaba con rapidez por todo su cuerpo contrarrestaba todos aquellos _deberías_. James se giró hacia él, confuso pues no entendía porqué su nuevo amigo concentraba toda aquella atención. Sirius le devolvió la mirada antes de girarla hacia los otros dos chicos que, al final, habían terminado sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos. Sonrió. Desde pequeño había sabido que Hogwarts era el camino para hacer realidad sus sueños, pero ahora que estaba ahí sabía que Hogwarts era mucho más que todo eso. Era el sueño. Y no sólo su sueño, sino también el de James, el de Remus y el de Peter. Sonrió de nuevo. Ahora, la aventura comenzaba.

Sirius nunca se enteró de cómo fue recibida en su casa la noticia. Tampoco quiso hacerlo. Sospechaba, a veces con una sonrisa de picardía, otras con una sensación de vacío, que no había sido muy buena. A él, como heredero de los Black le tocaba destacarse en todo aquello que su madre había preparado para él. Una familia digna, una carrera honrosa, las compañías adecuadas y el carisma propio de todo Black. De la larga lista de cosas que Walburga había deseado para él desde que nació Sirius destacó sólo en una, la última, aquella que su madre no aceptaba del todo, aquella que le dio la fuerza necesaria para huir de ese mundo del que procedía, aquella que lo condenó.

Sin embargo Walburga estaba decidida a recuperar a su hijo.

Sirius se levanta con grandes esfuerzos y se separa de la ventana. La lluvia sigue cayendo silenciosamente. Dibuja escenas en la calle que a Sirius no le agrada ver. Recordar lo que siginificó aquella casa para él no es algo que haga con mucha asiduidad, sobre todo por los peligros que conlleva.

No quiere admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que fue feliz. No quiere reconocer que les quería, a los tres, sobre todo a su hermano. Se pregunta cuándo perdió a Regulus, y si le perdió del todo. Quizás el que no supo jamás cuál era su camino ni conocía el poder de las decisiones fue él. Quizás ser merodeador no era sólo su vida. Quizás, si hubiera mirado más hacia delante hubiera visto que la familia también era algo importante.

Sacude la cabeza; pesaroso. Los quizás ya no ayudan, ya nada puede ayudar. Lo único que le resta ahora es el perdón, el alivio que ello conlleva.

Las copas de los árboles del paseo de la acera de enfrente se agitan con la tormenta que arrecía la calle de Londres. Sirius mira al cielo, esperando ver brillar alguna estrella. Dos estrellas, las que más echa de menos. Suspira y el silencio que envuelve la casa se deja nota de nuevo. Quizás Walburga piense en lo mismo que él, quizás…

Encadenada a esa casa durante toda su existencia… Sirius se pregunta cómo encontró Walburga la felicidad allí. Por primera vez en su vida Sirius se cuestiona sobre el daño que pudo hacerle a su madre. Las frases hirientes, despechadas y llenas de desprecio que Kreacher murmura cada vez que tiene la oportunidad le atenazan por un segundo. Él no sabía lo que era ser padre, lo que era depositar todas las esperanzas en alguien y sentirse traicionado, destruido. No sabe si es por la vida que le ha tocado vivir, o porque a todos nos pasa lo mismo, o porque no valoró ese sufrimiento cómo tenía que haberlo hecho; pero ahora ya sabe cómo es. La traición de Peter demostró lo débil que era eso en lo que basaba su vida y su existir.

Posa la mano extendida sobre el frío cristal de la ventana. No tiene fuerzas para pegar un puñetazo, ya no. Se ha preguntado demasiadas veces por qué y cómo ocurrió aquello. No tiene respuestas, no para ese tipo de preguntas.

Siempre creyó que la amistad lo era todo, que la alegría de vivir debía poder contra lo demás, que el creer en uno mismo era la base del futuro. Ahora se maldice por no haberle mostrado al mundo eso. Si la gente creyera más en si misma, en que todo tiene una solución, quizás hubiera más esperanza en el mundo.

Sonríe sarcástico. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto un sabio? La soledad ha debido enseñarle todo lo que ahora sabe. Lástima no haberlo descubierto antes. Antes, cuando era un joven egoísta, egocéntrico y muy pagado de si mismo, demasiado. Antes, cuando levantaba una varita para atacar por diversión, por el placer de ver a los demás en apuros. Antes, cuando se revelaba contra las normas por sistema, sin atender a nada más que a su propio criterio. Antes, mucho tiempo antes.

Pasea por la casa vacía hasta llegar al cuadro de su madre. No va a abrir su mente a aquel recuerdo tan doloroso. Ese en el que al cumplir los diecisiete años Sirius abandonó todo. Dejó atrás un lugar que él ya no llamaba casa, y a unas personas que ya no sentía como su familia. Los dejó atrás por orgullo, porque se axfisiaba, porque no eran como él. Porque entre él y su madre se había creado una distancia imposible de salvar, llena de odios y rencores.

Se marchó porque las miradas de Regulus y Orión pesaban demasiado. Dolía saberse la decepción de su padre, dolía creerse la traición de su hermano. Ahora más que nunca. Ahora, que su único placer es ver sonreír a Harry, a los suyos, a los que quiere… a los que le traen recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Ahora, que sabe que la vida es algo más que una frenética carrera a ninguna parte. Ahora, después de tantas cosas.

En la chimenea el fuego chisporretea de pronto y una sombra sale de él. Sirius, alarmado, se avanlanza hacia él notando en su pecho una terrible presión.

-¡Estás aquí! – exclama Severus Snape sorprendido por un momento.

Ambos se miran, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación que opaca las miradas de odio presentes siempre entre ellos. Alog que vulve en cuanto Snape cae en la cuenta de aquello que le ha traído hasta ahí.

-Estúpido Potter, es peor aún que el imbécil de su padre.

Sirius va a replicarle pero Snape no le deja tiempo:

-Avisa a la Orden. Potter se acaba de meter en buen lío.

Es lo único que necesita Sirius para entrar en acción.

Momentos más tarde, la Orden está reunida y el plan explicado.

-¿Quiénes irán?

Moody, Lupin y Tonks alzan la mano sin dilación. Arthur desearía hacer lo mismo, pero sabe que aún no está recuperado del todo y será más un estorbo que una ayuda. Molly le da su apoyo con la mano en su hombro. Adelanta un paso para ofrecerse voluntaria: Harry y dos de sus hijos están allí. Pero Sirius la detiene: quiere ir él.

-No puedo quedarme aquí- explica ante las protestas que su acto origina- No puedo permitir que vayáis a salvar a Harry y quedarme yo aquí. Sobre todo sabiendo que él ha ido allí a salvarme. Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero ya no pierdo nada. Lo único que puedo perder está allí, luchando contra Voldemort y yo voy a ayudarle.

He renegado muchas veces de mi familia pero no todo lo que dijeron eran teorías antimuggles. Hay una frase de mi padre, en concreto, que sirve para este momento. Hace mucho tiempo me dijo que estamos destinados a brillar con luz propia. Puede que su manera de brillar y la mía no fueran las mismas, y las razones que me llevaron a actuar como lo hice él no las entendiera. Pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora.

Lo que nos prima ahora es que nosotros sabemos que tenemos que brillar. Porque somos la esperanza. La luz que brilla en la oscuridad, el resplandor que nos conduce en la vida, que nos ata a ella y que nos da fuerzas para continuar. Sabemos que tenemos que brillar, que sonreír por el futuro, que luchar por él. Tenemos que creer en nosotros, y en el porqué de nuestros actos.

A mí ya no me queda nada pero a Harry le queda toda una vida por delante. Una vida en la que aún puede descubrir más estrellas aparte de las que le han robado. Igual que Neville, a Harry le han quitado a sus padres, su infancia, pero ahí están ambos, luchando. Porque creen en el futuro. Y yo, que hace mucho tiempo que me quedé sin él, que en lo único que creo es en el que ellos pueden disfrutar, voy a luchar para dárselo.

Además, no puedo perder a Harry. No puedo perder a James y a Lily por segunda vez, esta vez no.

Los ojos de Sirius se han llenado de lágrimas, igual que los de sus oyentes que le dejan apuntarse al grupo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Sirius recibe el impacto del Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix, Sirius mantiene su sonrisa intacta. Mira a Harry que no acaba de creerse lo que ve, y Sirius se maldice por no poder despedirse de él, por no poder decirle adiós, o te quiero, o algo que le sirva de consuelo. Pero no borra su sonrisa, pues sabe que es así como quiere que Harry le recuerde. Que le vea como alguien que luchó siempre por algo, aunque no sea cierto del todo. Que le recuerde con el brillo que un día, cuando era muy pequeño, Sirius le prometió a su padre que tendría. Aunque esta sea la mentira más grande de todas.

Lo que Sirius no sabe es que sí que cumplió aquella promesa. Creyó en él, en la vida, en el futuro, en la esperanza, en los sueños. Y ahora que forma parte de las estrellas Sirius brilla con más fuerza que nunca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**La idea era escribir sobre cómo Sirius comprendió que no todo era malo en su vida, sino que hubo momentos alegres. Pero que al final supo luchar por lo suyo, por sus sueños; y quiso hacerlo al menos para entregar la esperanza que él perdió tiempo atrás… Quizás era demasiado ambiciosa la idea, porque no sé si me acaba de gustar cómo quedó; creo que el final está un poco acelerado. Pero no tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir y quería terminarlo. **

**Al menos espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**Shio ^^ **


End file.
